


cold hands

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [122]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Temperature, Drabble, F/F, Species Differences, veracxa, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Veronica is puzzled by Acxa’s cold hands.





	cold hands

“Acxa, you’re so cold.” Veronica said as she touched her hand. They had been casually talking, and the human had decided to try to hold it as they walked around. And Acxa has been happily surprised by the sudden affection, but after just a few seconds, Veronica looked at her. Was in confusion? Or fascination?

 

“I’m… cold?” she asked, still not getting why she brought that up. “I’m normal, you’re just really warm.”

 

Yeah, she was no colder or usual, but Veronica was basically boiling, though it was relaxing to feel her heat. But Veronica’s reaction puzzled her. Why react over body temperature?

 

“Wait, that’s nor… oh right you’re not human.”

 

Okay, now she was confused.

 

“Yes, I think that’s pretty obvious. Why are you bringing this up?”

 

“Sorry, I was just kind of dumb. For some reason I thought all species had the same body temperature, though this just makes more sense. Galrans are more reptile like so a colder temperature makes more sense.”

 

“Oh right, sometimes I forget your race still is new to the galactic coalition. If you’ve grown up with only humans, it makes sense that my body temperature made you confused, since it’s colder than that of a human. Is that right?”

 

Veronica nodded, giving Acxa a small giggle. This made so much sense. Being of different species when humans just knew about aliens, well it made some things quite funny, culture shocks and all.

 

“Yeah. I’m just glad you’re not freezing. But, where were we? Let’s keep going.”


End file.
